Moirae's Joke
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: AU! Saat Sarutobi Asuma menghilang dari permukaan bumi, Sarutobi Hiruzen mau tidak mau harus mewariskan tampuk kepemimpinan keluarga Sarutobi pada cucunya, Umino Iruka, seorang guru SMA polos dan cenderung naif, tiba-tiba harus menerima tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga Sarutobi yang dikenal sebagai penguasa dunia kriminal Jepang. Bisakah ia bertahan? IruHarem, light sho-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Akhirnya saya tulis juga fic IrukaHarem yang selama ini sudah saya impikan... Namun demikian, fic ini akan ber-rating T karena pikiran mesum beberapa karakternya, tapi tidak akan ada adegan yang lebih dari light kissing (mungkin)... Sebagian besar fic ini adalah fluff, humor dan drama... sedikit action mungkin... Kenapa dibawah pairing KakaIru? Karena saya suka KakaIru...**

**Chap ini agak singkat karena baru prolog...**

**Disclaimer : Me no own. Lagunya juga bukan punya saya...**

**Warning : AU, Light shounen-ai, strong bromance, Iruka yang kelewat polos dan manis... Kalau nggak suka yang beginian, silahkan tekan tombol back... jangan di-flame, ya? saya memiliki jiwa yang sensitif~**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

**_Kepada Ayah,_**

**_Aku pergi. Jangan cari aku._**

**_-Asuma-_**

Sarutobi Hiruzen mengerutkan keningnya membaca surat itu. Bukan... bukan surat... Lebih tepatnya bungkus rokok lecek yang dibuka dan ditulisi dengan pensil. Hiruzen nyaris tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana, bahkan dengan kacamatanya. Ia menemukan "surat" itu di selipkan di bawah pintu kamarnya (nyaris saja ia buang karena ia pikir, putranya itu yang tidak sengaja membuang bungkus rokok sembarangan) pagi ini. Hiruzen menghela nafas.

"Tolong panggilkan Jiraiya dan Minato... Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku diskusikan dengan mereka berdua," kata Hiruzen memerintahkan pelayannya. Pria tua itu memijat keningnya melihat perkembangan yang sudah ia duga ini. Memang tidak ada jalan lain. Ia sudah mengira semuanya akan kacau sejak putranya, Asuma terang-terangan menolak posisinya sebagai calon penerus keluarga Sarutobi.

Beberapa menit ia menunggu, dua sosok telah muncul di pintu ruang kerjanya. Sosok pertama adalah Jiraiya, seorang pria dengan rambut putih kelabu panjang dan di sisi Jiraiya adalah seorang pria yang lebih muda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru cemerlang. Jiraiya dan Minato, dua orang kepercayaannya sekaligus penasehat keluarga Sarutobi.

"Anda memanggil kami, _Sandaime-sama_?" tanya Minato sambil membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Ah, ya, Minato-_kun_, Jiraiya..." kata Hiruzen tersenyum. "Aku baru saja menemukan _ini_," Hiruzen mengangkat pembungkus rokok yang ditemukannya, "Di depan pintu kamarku pagi ini. Sepertinya dugaanku tepat," Hiruzen menghela nafas.

"Boleh saya lihat?" tanya Minato. Hiruzen menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Minato dan Jiraiya. Alis Jiraiya terangkat sementara kening Minato berkerut setelah ia menganalisis situasi mereka saat ini.

"Bukankah ini berarti...?" Jiraiya tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Memang harus seperti itu," kata Hiruzen. "Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak mau. Tapi Asuma telah pergi, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali menjalankan Rencana B."

"_Sandaime-sama_... Aku rasa dia tidak akan siap... Dia tidak dibesarkan untuk semua ini... Kita bisa menunggu hingga Konohamaru..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Minato-_kun_," potong Sandaime. "Lagi pula, keluarga ini punya aturan. Konohamaru tidak akan menjadi kepala keluarga selanjutnya selama _dia_ masih hidup. Itu aturan yang sudah jelas."

"Tapi saya tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini... _Dia_—"

"Minato-_kun_, aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk keluarga ini. Asuma telah melanggar batas kali ini. Namanya akan dicoret dari silsilah keluarga," kata Hiruzen getir. "Hubungi Kakashi dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya."

Minato tidak dapat membantah perkataan Hiruzen. Makan, pria berambut kuning itu mengangguk dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Jiraiya masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Jiraiya mendekati meja sang kepala keluarga Sarutobi dan meletakkan "surat" Asuma di atas mejanya.

"_Sensei_... ini sebuah keputusan besar yang harus kita ambil," kata Jiraiya. "Kau baru saja mengambil langkah ekstrem dengan mengangkatnya menjadi kepala keluarga..."

"Ah, Jiraiya... Menurutku bukankah sudah waktunya kita meninggalkan tradisi lama?" tanya Hiruzen. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah sebuah gramofon klasik yang terletak di sudut ruangan, di samping sebuah jendela Perancis yang terbuka lebar. Semilir angin meniup lembut kerai jendela putih, sementara sinar mentari pagi menyeruak masuk. Hiruzen meletakkan jarum gramofon pada sebuah piringan hitam yang berputar. Serta merta, alunan musik yang familiar mengisi telinga mereka.

"Lagi pula, Jiraiya, aku merasa senang dengan keputusan ini..."

Dari gramofon yang berputar, sebuah lagu terus mengalun.

"_It's a new dawn... It's a new day... It's a new life for me... And I'm feeling good..."_

* * *

**A/N : Aaah... lega udah masukin prolognya... silahkan review~ kalau ternyata ada fic yang serupa, saya tidak bermaksud plagiat loh... silahkan bilang pada saya melalui review atau PM, oke?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Huufffttt... perjuangan upload ini... Ah, tapi saya tetep suka nulis fic ini~**

**Untuk warning dll, liat chapter sebelumnya ya?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Iruka menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas. Selesai sudah kelasnya untuk hari ini. Paling tidak sekarang dia bisa sedikit bersantai sebelum memeriksa tugas murid-muridnya. Umino Iruka adalah seorang guru Matematika SMA, masih cukup muda dengan rambut coklat gelap yang selalu dikuncir rapi dan kulit cokelat alami. Sekilas, ia tidak terlihat begitu menarik. Tingginya yang biasa-biasa saja, wajah yang juga biasa-biasa saja... Hanya sebuah bekas luka lama yang melintang, cukup besar, namun bekas luka itulah yang mungkin menjadi daya tarik guru yang pemalu itu.

"Iruka-_sensei_!"

Iruka menoleh saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Maito Gai, guru olahraga eksentrik yang senang berpakaian norak, berlari ke arahnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Halo, Gai-_sensei_," kata Iruka. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tentu saja, Iruka-sensei... Sebenarnya aku dan beberapa guru lain ingin menikmati masa muda yang indah bersama-sama dengan penuh gelora semangat musim semi untuk menyambut keindahan—"

"Kami ingin mengundangmu untuk kumpul-kumpul malam ini," satu suara memotong ocehan Gai yang tidak akan selesai jika dibiarkan berlarut-larut. Iruka menoleh dan menatap guru yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Shizune-_sensei_!" Iruka tersenyum pada guru wanita itu. Sebenarnya daripada guru, Shizune lebih tepat disebut sebagai perawat di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Shizune membalas senyum Iruka.

"Jadi, bagaimana Iruka-_sensei_? Atau mungkin kau punya acara sendiri..."

"Eh? Ah... Kurasa tidak..." ponsel Iruka berdering pelan, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Iruka menggumamkan permintaan maaf dan membuka pesan yang masuk. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat sebuah nama yang cukup ia kenal.

**_Iruka,_**

**_Aku dan Kakashi akan menjemputmu. Sandaime-sama ingin berbicara denganmu._**

**_Lima menit lagi kami sampai._**

**_-Genma-_**

Iruka menghela nafas dan menutup ponselnya.

"Maaf, Shizune-_sensei_... Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada... eh... keperluan lain yang mendesak," gumam Iruka. "Lain waktu mungkin?"

Shizune menghela nafas kecewa. Selama ini, Iruka selalu saja mengelak undangan untuk kumpul-kumpul sesama guru. Walau dia ramah dan disukai murid-muridnya, Shizune tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Iruka selalu menolak jika diajak minum-minum... Bahkan dia menolak dengan sopan saat Gai-sensei menawarinya untuk makan ramen bersama dengan guru-guru lainnya.

Namun tetap saja semua orang menyukai guru yang lemah lembut dan penyayang itu, meski terkadang, Iruka bisa bersikap keras terhadap murid-muridnya. Dan lagi, semua orang tahu betapa Iruka menyayangi murid-muridnya. Ia rela melakukan apa pun demi mereka, bahkan walau itu berarti ia harus berurusan dengan berbagai macam orang (mulai dari polisi, pemadam kebakaran, hingga penjaga toko).

Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar mengetahui kehidupan pribadi seorang Umino Iruka. Shizune dan Gai memperhatikan Iruka saat ia buru-buru mengemasi barang-barangnya dan mengucapkan "sampai jumpa" sebelum melesat keluar dari ruang guru. Shizune dan Gai saling bertukar pandang melihat sikap tidak biasa dari guru matematika itu.

* * *

Dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, Iruka sudah berada di luar lingkungan sekolah. Ia berbicara sekilas pada guru kepala untuk pulang lebih cepat karena ada urusan mendadak. Guru tua itu hanya tersenyum dan memberinya izin. Iruka benar-benar lega, saat ia sudah berjalan kira-kira seratus meter dari gerbang sekolah, sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Iruka!" sapa seorang pria berambut coklat yang mengulum lolipop di mulutnya. Di sisi pria itu, ada seorang pria lain, kali ini berambut putih keperakan, mengenakan topeng hitam yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya dan semacam ikat kepala yang dipasang sedemikian rupa hingga menutupi mata kirinya.

"Genma-_san_, Kakashi-_san_..." sapa Iruka.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei!" sapa Kakashi sambil menyeringai di balik topengnya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan ke sini, Iruka? Padahal kami bisa menjemputmu di gerbang sekolah. Kau tidak perlu capek-capek berjalan sejauh ini..." kata Genma.

"Genma-_san_, jaraknya tidak sampai seratus meter... Lagi pula apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan melihatku dijemput dengan sebuah Benz?" kata Iruka.

Genma hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat alis. Ia bergegas keluar dan membukakan pintu belakang Benz untuk Iruka, membuat pria berkulit coklat itu bersemu merah karena malu.

"Uhm... Aku bisa membukanya sendiri, Genma-_san_," gumam Iruka. Genma hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Iruka. Iruka menghela nafas dan masuk ke dalam Benz. Setelah memastikan Iruka sudah duduk dengan nyaman, Genma menutup pintu Benz dan duduk di kursi depan, di samping Kakashi yang mengemudikan mobil. Iruka hanya menatap keluar jendela selama perjalanan. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak begitu enak.

* * *

Yamato baru saja menyelesaikan urusan mengenai beberapa dokumen yang harus disetujui oleh Sandaime. Sekarang, ia berusaha membawa setumpuk tinggi dokumen ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai tiga. Yamato menggerutu kesal, karena di saat seperti inilah ia tidak bisa menemukan seorang pun bawahannya yang biasa berkeliaran di sekitar rumah. Yamato melintasi ruang depan yang luas saat ia terpeleset lantai marmer yang licin.

Dengan refleksnya yang luar biasa, Yamato segera menyeimbangkan diri. Namun tumpukan dokumen di pelukannya berkata lain saat mereka mulai bergoyang. Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba muncul, membantu Yamato menyeimbangkan dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Selamat siang, Yamato-_san_," sapa si pemilik tangan. Sosok yang menolongnya itu mengambil separuh dari seluruh dokumen yang dibawa Yamato, membuat pria berambut coklat pendek itu bisa melihat siapa yang membantunya. Yamato tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Umino Iruka.

"Selamat sing, Iruka-_sama_," kata Yamato.

"Oh, Tenzou, kau baru saja membereskan ruang arsip?" tanya Kakashi saat ia muncul di sisi Iruka.

"Bisa dibilang. Beberapa dokumen harus diverifikasi," kata Yamato. "Seseorang harus mengerjakan tugas belakang meja seperti ini."

"Ya, ya... Terserah," gumam Kakashi. Ia menoleh pada Iruka yang masih memeluk beberapa dokumen yang diambilnya dari Yamato tadi. "Iruka-_sensei_, biar aku bawakan," kata Kakashi menawarkan diri. Pada awalnya Iruka bersikeras untuk membantu Yamato membawanya, namun Kakashi ngotot. Akhirnya Iruka menyerah dan membiarkan pria berambut kelabu keperakan itu membawakan dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

Yamato menatap tajam Kakashi dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Kau tidak pernah membantuku sebelumnya, Kakashi-senpai," kata Yamato.

"Hm? Memang tidak," jawab Kakashi santai. Setelah memastikan Iruka tidak akan melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan, Kakashi kembali menumpukkan dokumen di tangannya kepada Yamato dan melenggang pergi, bernyanyi kecil tanpa dosa.

"_S-Senpai_!"

* * *

Iruka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berukiran mewah yang berkilat di bawah cahaya lampu di lorong. Ia menghela nafas. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya lagi di rumah ini. Iruka benar-benar kaget saat ia menerima pesan dari Genma bahwa ia akan menjemputnya. Iruka benar-benar bingung saat melihat Benz hitam di depannya. Iruka hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

"_Masuk_," sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam.

Iruka membuka pintu. Pandangannya langsung disapa oleh ruang kerja yang sudah sangat familiar di matanya. Sebuah meja dari kayu _ebony_ hitam terletak di seberang ruangan, membelakang jendela Perancis yang selalu dibiarkan terbuka, di tutupi tirai putih yang tipis. Di belakang meja itu, di sebuah kursi kulit berwarna hitam yang nyaman, duduklah Sarutobi Hiruzen, di dampingi oleh Jiraiya dan Namikaze Minato di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"_Ojiichan_," sapa Iruka, tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. Hiruzen tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Iruka dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"Iruka!"

"Halo, Iruka-_kun_," sapa Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ho? Iruka... Kau terlihat lebih kurus dibanding terakhir kali aku melihatmu," komentar Jiraiya sambil menyeringai.

"Minato-_san_, Jiraiya-_dono_," Iruka tersenyum kepada kedua orang itu.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, Iruka," kata Hiruzen. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu dan menikmati secangkir teh?" tanya Hiruzen sambil tersenyum. Ia membimbing Iruka menuju ke balkon yang disirami cahaya mentari musim semi. Sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi telah disiapkan di sana, lengkap dengan satu set perlengkapan minum teh gaya Barat dan kue-kue yang ditata dengan rapi.

Hiruzen mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku dan Iruka mengikuti kakeknya. Seorang pelayan muncul dan menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir. Iruka memasukkan satu buah blok gula ke dalam tehnya dan mengaduk dalam diam. Iruka melemparkan pandangannya kepada taman di bagian barat rumah. Labirin yang dibentuk dari tanaman-tanaman yang dipangkas sedemikian rupa, sebuah air mancur dan tempat mandi burung yang kecil di samping sebuah jam matahari.

Iruka tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya yang dihabiskan duduk dibawah naungan pohon ek besar di salah satu sudut taman dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka dihadapannya. Ia bahkan masih ingat saat Jiraiya-_dono_ dan ayah Kakashi, Hatake Sakumo-_dono_ akan mencarinya dan mengajak Iruka kecil mengobrol.

"Sudah tiga tahun sejak kau pergi, Iruka," kata Hiruzen sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Iruka. "Maaf, kalau aku memanggilmu tiba-tiba."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Jiichan_," gumam Iruka sambil menyesap tehnya. Aroma rempah yang menyenangkan menyapa hidung Iruka membuat pria itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak melihat Asuma-_niisan_. Dimana dia?"

Hiruzen menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya karena itulah aku memanggilmu, Iruka," kata Hiruzen. Iruka menoleh, pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Eh?"

"Kau akan menjadi pewaris sekaligus kepala keluarga Sarutobi."

BRUUUUSSHH!

Iruka menyemburkan tehnya dan tersedak. Si pelayan buru-buru mengambil lap dan membantu membersihkan teh dari baju Iruka sementara sang guru matematika itu hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk.

"_O... Ojiichan_!" seru Iruka. Ia masih terbatuk-batuk. "A-apa...? Bagaimana...? Kenapa...? A-Asuma-_niisan_! Bagaimana dengan Asuma-_niisan_?! Bukankah dia yang seharusnya mewarisi posisimu?" tanya Iruka. Ini lebih buruk dari yang ia kira. Iruka menggigit bibirnya karena _nervous_. "A-aku menolak!" kata Iruka tegas.

Hiruzen sudah menduga situasinya akan menjadi seperti ini. Iruka pria yang polos, cenderung naif dan tidak ambisius. Baginya kesenangan yang paling utama adalah melihat orang lain bahagia. Sebenarnya, Hiruzen sendiri merasa sedikit bersalah memaksa cucunya yang berhati lembut ini menjadi kepala keluarga Sarutobi.

Terutama mengingat keluarga Sarutobi merupakan pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi dunia kriminalitas Jepang yang ditakuti.

Sekarang ia menempatkan Iruka dalam posisi yang sulit. Iruka merupakan cucunya, putra dari satu-satunya anak perempuan Hiruzen, kakak Asuma, yang meninggal secara tragis saat Iruka berusia sembilan tahun. Iruka dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang, mewarisi kelembutan ibunya. Hiruzen masih ingat permintaan Umi, putrinya itu, untuk tidak melibatkan Iruka dalam bisnis keluarga. Namun saat ini, situasi benar-benar mendesak. Kalau Hiruzen tidak segera menunjuk penggantinya, kondisi Jepang akan kacau balau.

Ia tidak bisa menunjuk Asuma yang sudah pergi dari rumah di saat-saat seperti ini, sehingga satu-satunya pilihan adalah menjadikan Iruka sebagai pewarisnya. Cucunya yang lain, Konohamaru masih terlalu muda, dan menurut aturan keluarga Sarutobi, Konohamaru tidak bisa menjadi pewaris selama Iruka masih hidup. Hiruzen merasa bahwa pilihannya sudah tepat. Iruka sebagai pemimpin akan memberikan perubahan besar bagi keluarga Sarutobi.

"Asuma telah pergi," kata Hiruzen. "Kau tahu seperti apa dia... Selalu menolak mewarisi keluarga Sarutobi. Di saat terakhir, ia malah pergi meninggalkan rumah." Hiruzen bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pagar balkon, menikmati angin musim semia yang berhembus pelan. "Ibumu tidak ingin aku melibatkanmu dalam bisnis keluarga, Iruka. Namun aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"A-aku tidak paham apa pun soal bisnis!" kata Iruka panik. "Aku tidak akan bisa..."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Iruka," kata Hiruzen. Iruka menatap mata kakeknya dengan pandangan bertanya. "_Bisnis_ keluarga Sarutobi adalah sebagai penguasa dunia kriminalitas Jepang."

Mata Iruka terbelalak. Tiba-tiba ia tidak mampu mendengar apa pun dan kemudian...

Semuanya gelap.

* * *

Ketika Iruka membuka matanya, ia telah dibaringkan di sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ dan mewah, dengan bantal-bantal empuk dan empat buah tiang yang menyokong kelambu merah tua yang dibiarkan terbuka. Hal pertama yang menyapa pandangan Iruka adalah dada super besar yang membuat wajah Iruka bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ah? Iruka-_kun_... Kau sudah bangun?" pertanyaan itu membuat Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada super itu ke wajah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikenali Iruka sebagai Tsunade.

"Tsu-Tsunade-_sensei_!" kata Iruka.

"Halo, Bocah!" sapa Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya berita yang disampaikan Sandaime-_sama_ benar-benar mengejutkanmu, huh? Tekanan darahmu rendah, dan kau jelas kecapekan dan ditambah _stress_ yang menumpuk. Wajar saja kau pingsan mendengar berita yang tidak diduga-duga dari kakek tua itu."

Tsunade menyodorkan segelas air putih dan sebuah pil pada Iruka, yang langsung diminumnya tanpa bertanya-tanya. Setelah memastikan Iruka menghabiskan airnya, Tsunade mengangguk puas. Dokter wanita itu memeriksa kembali kondisi Iruka dan menyuruhnya untuk banyak beristirahat.

"Karena kondisimu sudah membaik dan kau sudah sadar, kupikir tidak akan apa-apa jika aku mengizinkan mereka melihat kondisimu," kata Tsunade.

"'Mereka'?" tanya Iruka membeo. Tsunade bergerak ke arah pintu kamarnya, sementara Iruka mengikuti gerakan Tsunade. Wanita itu menyetakkan pintu kamar Iruka, membuat lima sosok pria berjatuhan, saling tumpang tindih satu sama lain. Tsunade tersenyum, sementara Iruka menyeringai melihat siapa saja sosok-sosok itu.

"Iruka-_san_! Genma baru saja memberi tahu kalau kau sudah kembali...!" seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan satu sisi poni menutupi matanya tersenyum pada Iruka. Iruka mengenalinya sebagai Kamizuki Izumo.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Iruka?" kali ini sosok lain yang bertanya pada Iruka. Seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan dengan perban di wajahnya. Hagane Kotetsu menyeringai pada Iruka.

Tiga sosok lainnya adalah Genma, Kakashi dan Yamato.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Iruka sambil tersenyum pada teman-temannya. Tiga tahun sudah mereka tidak bertemu, namun tidak banyak yang berubah, selain model rambut Izumo dan beberapa detail kecil lainnya. Satu hal yang dirindukan Iruka dari rumah ini adalah rasa hangat keluarga yang tidak diperolehnya di apartemen mungil tempat ia tinggal saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar kaget saat Kakashi bilang kau pingsan di ruangan Sandaime-_sama_," kata Genma.

Kelima orang itu buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri tempat tidur Iruka.

"Tsunade-_sama_, dia sudah benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Izumo. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Tapi kalian harus memberinya waktu untuk istirahat," kata Tsunade tajam. "Aku akan kembali saat kalian harus keluar dari ruangan, mengerti?"

Lima kepala mengangguk sebelum kembali menoleh pada Iruka dan menyeringai.

"Iruka _Gundan_ kembali berkumpul!" kata Kotetsu sambil tertawa.

Wajah Iruka memerah mendengar julukan itu. Julukan yang ditujukan pada dirinya, Kotetsu, Izumo dan Yamato semasa SMA dulu, yang membuat Iruka merasa seperti pemimpin sekelompok _yankee_ di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, itu hanyalah olok-olok yang ditujukan pada Iruka karena dia selalu diikuti oleh tiga orang itu kemana pun ia pergi, ditambah lagi Kakashi dan Genma yang juga kerap kali membuntutinya (walau mereka biasa melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi) dan bersikap seperti _bodyguard_.

Semua orang tahu Iruka merupakan cucu keluarga Sarutobi yang terkenal dan kaya raya, walau ia selalu bersikap sederhana dan terkadang terlalu baik bahkan untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Karena sikapnya itu pula lah yang menyebabkan Iruka sering dijadikan sasaran tukang _bully_. Tapi paling tidak, _gundan_-nya selalu melindunginya dari tukang-tukang _bully_ itu.

Para guru menyukai Iruka, begitu juga dengan mayoritas teman-temannya (meski tidak sedikit orang yang membencinya), dan juga orang-orang mesum dari berbagai tempat yang tidak diduga-duga (_exhibitionist_ yang selalu nongkrong di gerbang sekolahnya, _chikan _dan _chijo_ yang selalu mengincarnya di kereta karena Iruka menolak diantar ke sekolah dengan mobil kakeknya, juga para _stalker_ yang sangat ektrem dan radikal). Singkatnya, Iruka bisa melalui masa sekolah dari SD sampai SMA (bahkan saat ia di universitas) tanpa pernah "diserang" (dalam berbagai arti) oleh pihak-pihak yang tidak diinginkan adalah karena keberadaan lima makhluk itu.

Lebih parah lagi adalah reaksi teman-temannya yang perempuan. Mereka akan menjerit kesenangan melihat interaksi antara keempat remaja itu (dan kalau beruntung, mereka juga melihat Kakashi dan Genma). Dalam seminggu dia bisa tiga atau empat kali "terpeleset" di tangga sekolah dan gadis-gadis itu akan mengeluarkan ponsel mereka untuk memotret aksi heroik yang dilakukan Iruka _Gundan_ sebelum tubuh Iruka menghantam tanah. Jeritan yang memekakkan telinga bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Iruka.

Namun tetap saja Iruka menyayangi mereka semua. Teman-temannya yang tak tergantikan. Iruka selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama mereka. Kotetsu yang suka seenaknya, Izumo yang selalu tenang, Yamato yang kalem namun bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan, Genma yang tidak pernah berhenti tebar pesona dan Kakashi yang mesum dibalik topeng _cool_ dan _stoic_ yang selalu ia kenakan.

Setelah mengobrol selama beberapa saat, Tsunade kembali ke kamar Iruka dan menendang kelima orang itu keluar dan memaksa Iruka untuk beristirahat. Iruka hanya menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Paginya, Iruka sudah lebih segar. Ia membiarkan saja rambutnya tergerai karena ikat rambutnya menghilang entah kemana. Ia bersiap-siap dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama kakeknya. Saat Iruka membuka pintu ruang makan, ia dikejutkan oleh teriakan gembira dan sesosok tubuh kecil telah mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Iruka gelagapan saat ia menyadari dua buah lengan memeluknya erat.

"Iruka-_niichan_!"

Iruka memandang wajah Konohamaru yang berbinar-binar gembira melihatnya. Iruka hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala Konohamaru dengan lembut.

"Halo, Konohamaru-_kun_," sapa Iruka.

"_Ojiichan_ bilang kau ada di sini, tapi dia tidak mengizinkanku menjengukmu tadi malam karena katanya kau sedang sakit," kata Konohamaru cemberut, masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Iruka tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Konohamaru.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku sudah lagi sekarang," kata Iruka. Ia menggendong Konohamaru dan mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan. Hiruzen tersenyum melihat kedua cucunya mengobrol tentang berbagai hal selama beberapa waktu.

"Iruka, pembicaraan kita masih belum selesai," kata Hiruzen. Iruka merasakan ototnya sedikit menegang mendengar perkataan kakenya, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang," kata Iruka begitu ia menyelesaikan sarapannya. Konohamaru terlihat kecewa, tapi Iruka mengacak rambutnya. "Nanti aku akan kembali."

Hiruzen tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kakashi dan Yamato akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah," kata Hiruzen.

"Tidak perlu... Aku akan naik kereta saja."

"Mereka tetap akan mengantarkanmu, Iruka," kata Hiruzen. Nada bicaranya tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi. Iruka mengangguk. Paling tidak, rekan-rekan dan murid-muridnya tidak akan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia diantar dengan mobil mewah ke sekolah.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Chikan : orang mesum yang suka grepe-grepe di dalam kereta atau tempat umum yang padat.**

**Chijo : chikan versi cewek.**

**Review?**


End file.
